Silent Sirens
by Lightning Farron
Summary: Waking up in a world that is unknown to her, Lightning tries to unravel the mystery that is her past.


Silent Sirens Chapter 1: Finding Her Reason To Live

The dark. Something about it's serene yet unsettling nature had always fascinated Lightning, ever since she was little she had felt a strange fondness for it. Even now she was enshrouded by the blackness of the deepest depths of her mind feeling at ease. However sleeping for an eternity was not on her to do list no matter what celestial being thrusted that task upon her. Light blue eyes softly fluttered open as the young woman awakened from her 'eternal slumber.' Groggily lifting her head, Lightning gazed around the chamber that she currently resided in. Bright white walls, tiled floor, plain white everything. Yup the markings of a hospital. Which brought up the question, how did she end up here? and where was her beloved baby sister Serah?

"Nice to see you finally come to." Lightning whirled towards the source of the voice. A man. Around mid-thirties, he had tan skin, brown hair and looked to be about roughly six feet tall. His rugged face held a confidant aura, one that Lightning immediatly felt the urge to challenge. But with what? it was then that the young woman realized her treasured sword was missing. Her Blazefire Saber, the weapon that had no doubt aided her in countless battles was absent from view. Wracking her brain Lightning couldn't even seem to remember those battles, they had become distant memories. Memories without handles to remember them with. Lightning could remember her personality, childhood, family, friends, combat skills, and of course her little sister. However there was one chapter of Lightning's life that she couldn't remember for the life of her. It was in that chapter that those countless battles resided, waiting to be rediscovered. Triggered by some object or action, laying dorment in the depths of her mind.

"A male nurse. Isn't that job a little demeaning for someone as confidant as you are?" Her voice-as expected-was hoarse from her long sleep, although to be frank it was more of a coma than your casual beauty sleep. Lightning was never one for beauty sleep, she heard that from her sister enough times to register it as a fact.

"It would be. If that were indeed my job. But alas it is not. You're assumption has fallen flat miss-" the man took a look at the chart that lay on the bedside table to his right. "Farron, lovely surname madam." He remarked in a off-hand fashion. "But I am the man who found you, not a male nurse. I can assure you of that."

"How is my surname on that chart if I haven't even told anybody?" Lightning asked, rubbing at her eyes.

"Cute." The man smirked, knowing that it would irritate the young woman before him.

'What?" Lightning asked once more. She was too tired and disoriented to get mad at this poor sap before her.

"The way you rub your eyes when you're tired." The tanned man clarified, "and the oh so smart doctors at this fine establishment were able to deduce your surname from oh so intellegently...searching your things. Your ID was present among your belongings." Lightning didn't answer him right away, a simple grunt of acknowledgement was her only reply for a few minutes.

"And where did you find me?" Lightning muttered, she wasn't in the mood for talking but it was best to get a hold of this information as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

"In a cave, quite a ways away from town." '_Away from town? okay there's a start, let's run with it.'_

"What town?" Lightning asked, already knowing that it would most likely be a foreign name to her.

"Did you hit your head or something my dear? when I found you, you didn't seem to have any injuries. And I am not one to ever miss an injury. I can assure you of that. Especially on a young woman as lovely as yourself. Quite the beautiful young lady you are." _'Smug bastard.'_

Lightning scoffed and turned away. "So what town?" She repeated her question wearily.

"Bhunivelze."

"Right and my name's, Squall." Lightning rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. And you might want to watch your mouth, young lady. Speak ill of that name and you'll find yourself in more than your fair share of peril." The man spoke ominously.

"And why is ill intent towards the name recieved negatively?" Lightning was getting tired of asking questions. Sleep would no doubt creep her way within the hour.

"What would be the fun in telling you? some things you must find out on your own, my dear. Just know to keep your lip zipped around the wrong people." Though Lightning could have further questioned the issue, she didn't feel like it. Her head was starting to hurt from overexerting itself shortly after her long crystal sleep.

"So are you going to tell me your name anytime soon?" She asked instead of pursuing the Buiberzei subject.

"Only if you'll be kind enough to indulge me first, my love." The man winked at her, once again prompting the pink haired woman to roll her eyes.

"Lightning." She said simply, using her chosen name.

"Hmm, fitting. Considering your tongue is as sharp as a whip and no doubt stings when you strike some poor sap."

"Yeah yeah, so what's your name. It wouldn't happen to be one mister Prince Charming would it?" Sarcasm laced her voice. The man chuckled in response.

"That little piece of info, my dear, will have to wait till another day. For I have some manner of business to attend too." Lightning scoffed but fell into darkness before she could berate the man any longer.

* * *

><p>Lightning had no clue as to how long she was out for. But by the time she awoke, the man from before was no longer by her bedside. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the pink haired woman sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.<p>

"What are you doing? get back in bed!" Before the Farron could object, she was already being pushed back down onto her back before being promptly tucked in. Groaning, Lightning took in the appearance of the person. '_A nurse. Of course.' _she noted before opening her mouth to speak.

"I-"

"Hush, I don't want to hear it. You need more rest." The rather large, older woman cut her off, wagging a chubby finger in front of the young woman's face.

"No, I don't. I'm fine." Lightning insisted, growling as the woman continued to tuck her in.

"Oh child, don't be so reckless and stubborn." The nurse continued to chastise her. Lightning rolled her eyes.

"I'm not being reckless. I'm fine. When can I leave?" The nurse's overwhelming presence and ever roaming hands were really starting to grate Lightning's nerves.

"Oh not for a few days. Yes not for a few days child, doctor Freeman wants to observe you." _'Right. Naturally.' _Lightning thought bitterly. _'Relax girl, they're just doing their jobs.'_

"Um, where's my stuff?" Lightning asked, looking down at the standard hospital gown that she wore.

"Where else would it be, dear?" The nurse said motioning towards the drawers next to the bed. _'Okay stupid question. I must have really hit my head hard or something.' _

"Oh." She silently prayed that her sword was among her belongings. Her Blazefire Saber is a lot more than a sword to her. One of her most prized possessions along with her lightning bolt pendant. The gift she received from her mother that aided her in deciding what she would take on as her chosen name. "What time is it?"

"8:30 PM. You should be getting some more rest. Sleep." With that the nurse flipped the switch and turned the lights off before leaving the room. Lightning waited a few minutes before slowly standing from the bed. Turning on the lamp at the bedside, she opened the drawer and smiled upon seeing her treasured sword in it's sheath, resting upon the rest of her things. In a few short minutes she weas dressed in her favorite outfit; a sleevless brown turtleneck, white sleeveless coat and a rather short brown mini-skirt that ended well above her mid thigh. On her hands she wore blue gloves with golden metal plates over her knuckles, and on her left arm she wore a long black sleeve that ended at her bicep, also on her left shoulder was her dark green guardian corps plate, signifying her rank as a sergeant. On her feet she wore brown boots that ended just below her knees. Clasping her treasured pendant around her neck, Lightning nodded resolutely to herself before making her way towards the door. Not before turning the lamp off though, she didn't want to attract any unneeded attention.

Peaking around the corner of the doorway, Lightning saw the blank white hallway to be empty. She doubted that there were armed guards patrolling the place, she just didn't want to get caught attempting to escape without being discharged. Her footfalls quiet, the young woman stealithly made her way to the corner of the hall, once more repeating the same procedure to ensure her moving about going unnoticed. It was only a few more minutes before she ran into a few snags in her escape plan.

"Excuse me, maam." Lightning turned to see a large burly bald man, in a plan white t-shirt and slacks who looked to be with security. Now she could either converse with the man and try to talk her way out of it, or she could just take him down quickly and quietly...Lightning never was one for talking. As soon as the man came into range, she struck out at him, throwing a sharp kick into the side of his left leg casuing his knee to buckle. Dropping down to one knee the man looked up in time to see Lightning in the middle of her next move: a roundhouse kick that connected with the man's temple. He dropped silently, Lightning smirked in victory. _'Still got it.' _It was only a few more minutes before the young woman found the exit.

Bursting through the exit, Lightning was stunned into shocked silence. Looking up Lightning could see hundreds upon hundreds of white lights. Not the normal distant lights of far off towns that was Cocoon's signature night time look. No these were something she had never seen before. Quite intrigued by the oddity, Lightning didn't take in her surroundings until her neck started to hurt. Looking down, the young woman once again fell into shocked silence, the city in which she stood was more advanced and larger than her home town of Bodhum. Multiple skyscrapers threatened to knock the strange little white lights out of the sky. Smaller-but still large-buldings surrounded the skyscrapers, they were lit up with a vibrant yellow color shining through the windows. Gazing around herself the pink haired woman saw what looked to be strange highway like ramps roving all around the city. It was the polar opposite of her sleepy hometown of Bodhum.

"Watch out miss!" A young teenage girl called out as she slighly bumped into the strawberry blonde woman. "You look like this is the first time you've ever being in the city." Lightning didn't realize she was staring at the girl, nor did she hear what words left her mouth. "Hey your hair is _just _as odd a color as mine. You don't have to stare." _'It's not that it's weird. Just that I've known someone with blue hair before.' _By the time she snapped out of her reverie, 'blue hair' was gone. Shaking her head, Lightning hugged herself. The air was chilly and her favored outfit was not suited to this weather. But she was a soldier and could stick it out. She wasn't going to let a little cold weather get the better of her. _'But where do I go? that was some genius plan of yours, Farron. Sure let's just sneak out of the hospital at night time, go from there.'_

_'Heroes don't need plans.'_

_'Snow. What an imbecile. That's something a child with a wooden sword would say.' _Deciding it was best not to loiter any further in front of the place she had just escaped from, Lightning started heading in the direction that the blue haired girl had gone. She might be able to find a place to stay the night, start fresh in the morning. But that all depended on whether or not gil was still used as the preferred currency of wherever she is. Scanning the signs on the buildings Lightning searched for an inn or someplace she could stay. It only took five more minutes of walking before she stumbled upon _'Elle One's House of Sleeping.' _Lightning frowned at the sign, _'odd name' _she thought before entering the modest looking building.

The interior was quite nice. The lobby was a mix of light brown and green in color, there were couches in the corner with tables and chairs, and in the center of the back wall was a oak desk that was occupied by a young receptionist, slightly older than Lightning herself if the woman's face was of any indication.

'Welcome to _'Elle One's House of Sleeping,'_" the woman spoke cheerily, Lightning offered a small smile in return. "It's 250 gil a night if you're interested in putting our fine establishment to use." Once again the receptionist flashed a cheery grin. _'Okay so gil is still around. Nice to know that I'm not broke.'_

"Um, sure. Room for one." Glancing at the woman's nametag, she saw that it read Elle One. _'Must be the owner,' _Lightning thought as she was handed a keycard. Paying the fee for the night, Lightning took the card and entered the elevator to head up to her room.

* * *

><p>It was now 1:30 PM and Lightning still layed awake in bed. She wasn't tired, having only been up for about five hours. Her mind still raced with worried thoughts about her kid sister and what world she had woken up in. How much time has passed since she last traversed in the world of the living? Where could Serah be? was she safe? was she sleeping out in the cold, dank night? Too many troubling questions left unanswered plagued the pink haired woman's mind. It would be a miracle if she were to get any sleep this night. Her body ached, no doubt sore and stiff from being frozen in the same position for such a long amount of time. <em>'I could really go for a massage right about now,' <em>Lightning groaned, the thought of the idea pleased her too much but she somehow doubted that _'Elle One's House of Sleeping' _provided such services.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Lightning made her way over to the window, with it's curtains drawn it allowed the illuminating light emenated from the hundreds of white lights that still resided in the night sky. _'Maybe they're always out in this new world?' _Lightning thought. The faraway lights still captured her attention, never had she been so intrigued by such an oddity. She didn't even know what they're called. But there was no way that she was going to go asking, she'd end up looking like a moron asking such questions. The name of the little far off lights was quite obviously common knowlege considering how nobody else on the street seem half as transfixed by them as Lightning did herself. Closing her eyes, Lightning wondered if Serah was staring at the same night sky as she was now. The young girl would no doubt be equally as facinated as her elder sister was.

_'Serah.'_

The strain of the young woman's worry was starting to take it's toll on her. Lightning crawled back into bed with droopy eyelids. Her constant nagging thoughts seemed to work in her favour on this night as her eyes finally fell closed, slipping into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em>The chill of cold steel against her right hand was all that Lightning could feel. The tell tale sign of her Blazefire Saber resting in her palm. Darkness surrounded her. No, her eyes must be closed. Or she'd gone blind. 'No, don't think like that.' Lightning chastised herself, forcing her eyes open she was blinded by a bright light. Bringing up her left arm, Lightning shielded her eyes until they were able to adjust to the brightness of the light. Dropping her arm, Lightning opened her eyes to find herself staring into the eyes of herself. Unable to look away, the young woman continued to stare. Slowly the eyes that she looked upon slowly began to change. First it was just the color of the irises slowly swirling around but after a few moments the color dissipated into thin air. Leaving behind blank white eyes with large black pupils. Next the pupils began shrinking until they seemingly folded in on themselves. Gone. Just like the color of the irises. Lightning attempted to gasp, but found that there was no air in her lungs to do so. Panic slowly began to set in, her eyes began darting to and fro, attempting to take in her surroundings except that there was no surroundings. She was suspended in an other worldly realm with her only companion being this odd double of hers. <em>

_Glancing down she took in the details of her mirror image. It stood an identical stance to hers, with a similar type of sword drawn, but this one was larger and had a more ancient architecture to it. It wore the same clothes as her, albeit the color a little dulled. The image's skin was a pale, sickly color, one only inhabited by the dead. Glancing back up to make eye contact once more, Lightning saw that the image's hair was no longer the same pink shade as her own, instead it faded into a pitch black color. And her lips were no longer the full, pouty pink lips as her own. __Instead they were the same deep black as it's hair. _

_And those lips slowly formed into a sickening grin full of malice and bloodlust..._

* * *

><p>With a cry, Lightning shot straight up in her bed trying to catch her breath. The first rays of sunlight fell upon her shaking form. Something about the dream struck a cord in her. A long lost memory perhaps? no that couldn't be it, where would she find something so morbid? let alone an exact look alike of herself. Looking over at the bedside table the clock there read: 9:30 AM. With a yawn Lightning stood and made her way to the shower, in an effort to purge the memories of her dream from her troubled mind.<p>

Lightning now stood at the entrance to the hotel. Having dressed and payed her fee to Elle One for the night, she now stood formulating a possible plan to find Serah. She would start by searching the local cafes and other locations that other young girls Serah's age would frequent. However, even with this plan decided, Lightning couldn't help but feel more than a little disheartened about the odds of finding her beloved little sister in a city this large. She could only hope and pray that Lady Luck was on her side. Etro knows she'll need it.

An hour later and Lightning's search proved fruitless in her efforts to find Serah. With a sigh she slumped into the sofa that was tucked into the corner of the latest cafe she had searched. Another sigh fell from the young woman's lips as she covered her eyes with her hand, despite being only an hour later, she was exhausted. The mental strain of hope and disappoint that repeated over and over with each new location searched had begun to take it's toll on her. Now she sat on the sofa with her hopes dashed, her outlook diminished and her eargerness quelled.

"Hey you! pinkie!" With a quiet growl, Lightning removed her hand to glare at the voice from whom the comment issued. It was 'Blue Hair' again. Although this time a wide grin adorned her features as opposed to the pouting look she wore during their first encounter. Lightning blinked, _'why would she approach me, let alone look so happy about doing so?' _Lightning visibly tensed, her overdefensive thought process kicking into high gear. "Hi." the girl asked sheepishly, either choosing to ignore the pink haired woman's tense posture or just didn't notice it.

"Hey." Lightning replied awkwardly, casually conversing was never her strong suit, and she was even more awkward when the person who initiates the conversation is seemingly embarrased. The girl's behaviour confused the young woman. She gains her attention by calling out to her in a way that can be taken as an insult and is suddenly embarrased when she greets her with a simple hello? Narrowing her eyes, Lightning took a better look at 'Blue Hair,' she-obviously- had short blue hair, with bright blue eyes to match, her pupils were unique in that they had a thin circle within the irises. She wore a somewhat strange outfit consisting of tight black shorts with matching thigh high stockings. She wore a sleeveless blue top with a tight black sorset and had sleeves on her arms that were not attached to her shirt. Lightning frowned as her eyes took in the metal shoes that the girl wore. Never had she seen such footwear.

"Hi," the girl repeated again, shuffling her feet."I wanted to say sorry for how I acted the other day. I was just having one of those days y'know?" The girl mustered a small smile.

"Yeah, okay." Lightning replied, her thoughts wandering to contemplate just how much this girl reminded her of Serah.

"My name's, Aqua." The girl stuck out her hand. Lightning had thought that their brief exchange of words would be it and then this 'Aqua' would be on her way, but the girl seemed adamant on staying around. Aqua's action of taking a seat next to her on the sofa proved as much.

"Hi, Aqua." If Lightning was honest with herself, she didn't want to be around this girl. She didn't want a reminder of who is still out missing in this large new world, she just couldn't deal with this right now. Lightning could feel a small headache coming on, her pessimistic thoughts were once again taking their toll on her. Maybe she should have stayed at the hospital for a few days. No, she didn't like that place. It made her feel like a caged animal, the way the heavy-set nurse manhandled her and talked over her, really grated on Lightning's nerves.

"So, um can I have something to show you." Aqua wrung her hands together as she said this, the girl was clearly nervous. _'What could she possibly have to show me?' _Lightning thought, feeling her trigger-finger twitch. She was just itching to pull her weapon on this girl. Lightning sighed, maybe she should just indulge her for a moment or two. Hell, it may even take her mind off Serah if this thing she was to be shown was truly interesting.

"Is it important?" Lightning asked. She didn't want to be dragged to some random place to be shown a shiny rock or some such trivial thing.

"Very." Was the blue haired girl's reply before Lightning found herself being pulled towards the exit of the cafe by her hand.

* * *

><p>Lightning estimated that it had only been a fifteen minute time frame between the cafe and what she now stood before: she assumed it was this Aqua's house. It didn't look like much, more like a shack than a house. Though it did have two floors, it still looked to be rather small. Lightning brifely questioned whether this Aqua girl lived with her parents or not. Something told her that 'Blue Hair' is an orphan.<p>

"Is this your place; what you wanted to show me?" Lightning asked, frowning. Why would 'Blue Hair' want to show her where she lived, let alone think it as important.

"Sure is!" The girl gave a broad smile.

"Alright, what's so important about it?" Lightning huffed, annoyed at the strange girl's enthusiasm.

"You'll see!" The girl grinned pulling Lightning towards the house by her hand.

"Right." The pink haired woman grumbled grumpily, being dragged towards the shack of a house.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Aqua exclaimed cheerily as she led Lightning into her house. If the outside was of any indication than the inside would be a wriiten statement. The place was a dump. With old furniture, and an equally old coffee table covered in what looked to be school work. Afterall, 'Blue Hair' did look too young to have a job, let alone one that didn't involve flipping burgers. In front of the table was an old television that still had an antenna on the top. _'Have I gone bck in time?' _Lightning asked herself. If she had woken up in this girls home and not the hospital with all the advanced machines, she would have thought so.

"You live by yourself?" Lightning asked already knowing the answer, this was how refined her small talk was developed.

"Yup, ever since my pa kicked me out." Despite the topic, 'Blue Hair' didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Well you don't seem to bothered by that." Lightning voiced her thoughts. 'Blue Hair' shrugged in response. She still didn't seem sad.

"Not at all." Aqua smiled before making her way to the old couch, clearing a couple pizza boxes off the cushions to make room to seat herself. She patted the seat next to her, indicating for Lightning to sit. The young woman did so without protest. Aqua turned the tv onto some cartoon kids show with a family of bears before standing up. "Now you wait right here, I'll go get what is so important." 'Blue Hair' patted Lightning's bare thigh before using the exit in the corner of the room to head up the stairs. Lightning rolled her eyes at the physical contact before turning her eyes onto the television. Apparently one of the bears was changing her name from Lightning to Claire. Lightning chuckled, '_ironic.'_

Lightning's attention was drawn away from the television as she heard some padding coming from the stairs, looking over the pink haired woman's heart skipped a beat. Standing there, was her precious little sister, the person who's very absense had sent her reeling towards depression at break-neck speed. And just like that, thanks to 'Blue Hair' she was standing right there, looking well and in good health. She still wore her hair in the same side-ponytail style. She also retained her cat earrings.

"Sis-" Serah chocked on her words as Lightning shot to her feet. The two were tightly embracing in a matter of seconds as Serah sobbed silently onto her sister's shoulder. Lightning soothed her with phrases such as 'everything's okay, I'm here now and we'll be alright.' Lightning's absense clearly took a toll on the younger Farron equally as much as hers did on Lightning as evidenced by her emotional state.

Aqua, who had been watching silently in the doorway smiled sadly, before heading back upstairs to give the two sisters a little privacy.

"How are you?" Lightning asked, seperating the embrace and holding Serah at arm length by her shoulders. Now able to get a good look at her kid sister, Lightning frownd at her clothing. Instead of wearing the normal sleeveless top and short skirt that Light was used too, Serah now wore what looked to be a short red and white dress with yellow-gold embroidering and an intricate emblem on the front. Serah's legs were covered in black stockings cut short of the ankle and showed a generous amount of thigh. They were covered by a pair of shorter red stockings, her feet were clad in light purple shoes. On her hands Serah wore grey gloves with more gold embroidering as well as red and white material on the inside that ended just a little below her mid-forearm. On her arms she wore two armbands, one being a gold version of her original band and on the other arm-in place of where her l'Cie brand was located-was another gold armband with an almost identical design to the emblem on her dress. The dress itself was nice, but there was only one problem that Lightning had with it.

"Serah. This thing barely covers your chest." Roughly ninety percent of her little sister's chest was bare, save for two straps of the dress and her engagement pendant. There was also a strap around her neck.

"Um, yeah. Thought you'd have a problem with that." Serah colored, her face now rivaling that of her hair. "B-but your skirt barely covers your legs at all! and is way shorter than my dress!" The younger Farron shot back, eyes sparkling thinking she had won the exchange.

"Serah, you know that I have a very acrobatic fighting style and need to have my legs free, not being constricted by my own clothing." Lightning explained, having gone over this with Serah several times. "You on the other hand, can barely fight."

"Still, your skirt is tiny and shows so much thigh." Lightning's glare stopped any further teasing from her sister. "Besides-" Serah started after a moment of pause, "I'm taking a leaf out of your book, Claire. I'm wearing shorts underneath, just like you." Serah grinned at the small smile Lightning allowed to blossom across her beautiful features.

"Of couse you did, MiniLight." Lightning chuckled softly and poked Serah's forehead at the pout her younger sister gave. "So where did you get that outfit?"

"Akoo, gave it to me. My old clothes were all shredded when I woke up." _Shredded? my clothes were all in pristine condition when I woke up...what happened to Serah?'_

"Akoo?" Lightning questioned to take her mind off her dark thoughts. She didn't want to think of Serah being in any pain. Physically or emotionally. Admittably Lightning knew that it was impossible to keep her from ever being in pain, but that was just her overprotective nature taking over her thought process.

"Yeah, that's the nickname that I came up with for, Aqua." Serah clarified.

"Just when and where did you wake up, Serah?" Lightning asked. It had been a question that she'd been meaning to ask, but Serah's clothing kind of threw her mind out of order.

"Um, this would be day seven I think. My memory is still a little fuzzy." _'Serah's been awake for seven days? poor thing must have been so afraid.' _"And I woke up here, in Akoo's home. I was in pretty bad condition, so she had to nurse me back to health. She said she found me somewhere, I can't remember the name though. They're all so foreign, Claire."

"Yeah." Lightning agreed, feeling a stab in her chest for not being there when Serah needed her. Despite having no control over when she roused from her crystal slumber, Lightning couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"So you never introduced yourself, miss." Aqua cheerily announced as she entered the room. The girl was holding a finished bowl of ice-cream in her hands.

"Oh right, I'm Lightning." The two shook hands. Lightning missed the look that Serah gave her. "Thank you for taking care of my sister."

"Not a problem! Me and Ser got to be pretty good friends. I even gave her that get-up she's wearing." Aqua lightly pushed Serah's shoulder with her knuckles in a friendly gesture. Serah grinned in reply. _'Thanks for slutting up my sister.' _Lightning thought bitterly, she also found it strange how Serah's clothing was so revealing and yet this blue haired girl's was rather conservative.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Aqua asked.

"We have some people we need to find." Serah replied, grasping her engagement pendant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright notes for this one. First and foremost, Serah's new outfit (which I love) is a complete bitch to describe XD but yeah, this begins my next big story. I had this chapter all completed a while ago but waited on posting it so I could get some more stuff planned and even a little written down. Idk if you noticed from this chapter, but I'm taking a different approach, actually planning events out instead of just sitting down and typing whatever comes to mind! So I expect this one to top SL, anyone who read that story should like this one I'd figure. ^.^ The summary sounds incredibly cliche and what not, but the story is way more than that, I'll probably end up changing the summary later.**

**Until next time everyone!**


End file.
